


vode i octa

by binozii



Category: Article 15 (2019), Article 15 (Movie 2019), Kota Factory (Web Series), Original Work, RANJEET SUPREMACY, Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, fluff ranjeet is not angsty can you believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binozii/pseuds/binozii
Summary: Hope you like it.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	vode i octa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigma3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma3000/gifts), [ashleel angles ranjeet supremacists](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ashleel+angles+ranjeet+supremacists).



I traveled all the places far and wide.

Never staying long enough to call them home,

to call them mine.

Spent summers in Lucknow and first snow in Chicago.

Bangalore winters and Nagpur springs.

But the monsoons in Kota were mine.

Even though I call Bangalore home, 

Kota was mine.

Met many people who became friends.

Friends who were lovers, 

distant as strangers.

Even though I found solace in them,

they were never home,

they were never mine.

Then I came to this city because of my cool gesture.

The only city which I was forced to surrender.

You said Kota makes people sad, lost and alone.

Doubting their existence, questioning every thing they know.

But for the first time I had never been so sure.

Never been so sure were I belonged.

I loved this city and its people.

And I had fallen for someone like you. 

New friends felt better than the old.

Even with strangers I wasn't alone. 

Kota helped me forget the past 

Kota helped heal my wounds.

Kota made me happy.

Kota made me feel home.

Because Kota was mine.

Kota was truly home.

Because for me Kota meant YOU.

Our post table confessions, 

fights over sweaters, 

confusing languages.

Extra classes and inside jokes.

YOU made me heal.

YOU made me less alone.

YOU made me happy.

YOU were my home.

For the first time did not regret being alone.


End file.
